The Knight and her prince
by Amethyst hazel
Summary: Two star-crossed lovers, meant to be with each other, destiny and inevitability of their meeting. .could their love defy the fate and be together? Or would duty tear them apart? Would their love survive fate's cruel joke?
1. The knight of Ise

**Hey there! It has been a long time. This story is dedicated to my ff friend Misha , author of Marriage for a million. I really will miss you misha, forever.** **Also, I would like to thank mbravesgirl7, who have done the editing to this story and helped me in shaping this wonderful story. Thankyou.**

 **The Knight and her Prince**

Chapter 1 -prologue

He was standing there. His tall frame towering over the wooden mahogany table, deeply involved in strategizing his next move. Glancing down, he looked at the map once again while his perpetual scowl at its full force.

Suddenly, the complete silence in the makeshift camp was interrupted by one of his underlings.

"My lord…" the soldier landed on his knees, inclining his head lowly hoping that the gesture would ease the inconvenience of his interruption.

The young lord looked at the soldier. "You may rise, " he commanded. His tone was calm and authoritative, but it showed no wisp of tyranny or dominance.

"What news did you bring for me, Kon?" The young lord inquired.

"Representatives of Ise Kingdom are here, my lord. They wish to seek help from Karakura with the ongoing war against the Los Noches." The soldier replied with his head still bowed in respect.

Minutes passed, the room again filled with deadly silence as the young lord contemplated the message.

Finally, another voice entered the fray. "Shouldn't we bother about our own fights first? Why does everyone want us to clean their shit? " The irritated, second in command growled as Kon cowered in fear

The young lord smirked "If Shunsui gave his kingdom even half as much attention as he gave his harem of women and alcohol, then he wouldn't have come begging to us for help."

"Even then, Ichigo, helping them could leave a severe dent in our finances as well as our armed forces. We cannot do that, especially not when we are planning to strike Tousen," his second in command reasoned.

For a minute, the young lord pondered the assessment as he weighted the pros and cons of assisting the Ise Kingdom.

Then, he made his decision. "Kon, inform them about our concerns in not joining them, and politely decline their request. If they still wished to talk to me, inform General Yasutora Sado about them coming here. I am sure that he would handle the responsibility of hosting them."

Quickly, Kon took his leave, bowing to his master once again. For a while, the deadly silence ensured, followed by the commotion outside the of clinking metal traveled through the air.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, turning towards his second in command, while everyone in the room took the defensive posture.

The tent was swiftly torn open by a soldier clad in armor dashing at full speed towards them. Any Karakuran who came in his way was knocked to the floor. The intruder quickly dodged any attacks from the other soldiers, and simply countered with one of his own. He delivered lightening fast blows with precision and a slight malicious intent. Oh, but those blows weren't meant to kill, they were meant to harm.

The young lord leaned onto his table, his attention on the warrior in front of him. It amused him greatly to know that someone so small could hold and fight ferociously in heavy armor. He could hear the low growl of his second in command, clearly pissed, with his hand on his sword, ready to take down the assaulter.

The young lord stopped his second in command with his hand, signaling him to move back. Instead, Ichigo took two steps close to assaulter, who fought with a ferocity against the Karakuran soldiers. He kicked him in stomach, quickly bringing the small man down.

The attacker sensed the young lord approaching. Without a thought, he lifted his sword against Ichigo, who was well known for his speed and agility. Quickly, Ichigo disengaged the sword from the attacker's hand by delivering a powerful kick to the attacker's chest. Without any resistance, the attacker tumbled to the ground.

A few Karakuran soldiers rushed into the tent, surrounding the attacker, but the young lord just stood there, observing his tiny assaulter.

His previous, brutal kick removed the gear from the head of the attacker only to reveal dark, long hair falling down past her waist. Then Ichigo met the eyes of the person brave enough, or stupid enough, to attack him. Surprisingly, the eyes that met his were the rarest color on the earth.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" His second in command's shouts fell deaf to his ears. For Ichigo was too lost in those rarest, most exotic eyes that he has ever seen.

They were rarest blue. Like cold amethyst stone .

Ichigo signaled his soldiers to back off. Turning his back to her, he ordered them. "Let her go. Escort the lady back to her home land safely."

Rising from the floor, the young woman spoke for the first time, "The Ise Kingdom is in need of you!"

Still with his back towards, he replied nonchalantly," I see no need for that, when a single woman from Ise Kingdom is capable of taking down more than ten strong men from Karakura. Surely, Shunsui knows how to train his ladies."

The young woman picked up the lying sword, bringing it up straight to his neck, drawing a thin amount of blood from his neck.

The Karakuran soldiers drew their swords without hesitating to cut her down.

But Ichigo raised his hand, refraining them from moving. "Do you know that you could be killed for this little stunt that just you have pulled? " His voice was calm, controlled, with an angry undertone.

"Let it be so. I promised them that I would be returning only with the Ichigo Kurosaki. If I couldn't accomplish this act then dying would be better than to turn empty handed." The young woman shook her head slightly. "Women and child of our country were held captive by the army of Las Noches." She told him.

Ichigo remained silent listening to her words. "We approached you, hoping that you would help us, but it seemed that you are not even thinking like a human, much less helping us," she concluded.

He turned to face her, pinning her with his amber gaze. Grabbing the silk scarf that was tied securely to her neck, he brought it to his neck, wiping the tiny amount of blood seeping through the newly acquired wound.

"What is your name? " he asked her, tending to the wound.

"Rukia Inuzuri," she replied, equally staring at him straight in the eye.

Once again, he was lost in those beautiful, exotic amethysts eyes. His gaze lingered on her face, noting her large violet eyes, a button nose and full red lips. His gaze scrutinized every inch of her face , leaving a burning trail behind.

"Rukia Inuzuri, we accept your request. Karakura will fight alongside the Ise kingdom "

"But, my Lord!" A cry from his second in command began, but Ichigo silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Father would be pleased hearing that we were aiding other Kingdom. Send him a note regarding the situation." Ichigo commanded. "Rukia Inuzuri, how much time will it take to get back to the Ise kingdom? "

"Five days," she replied.

"Two days are enough," he told her.

"It is impossible" she told him, a hint of disbelief evident in her cold tone.

"Ichigo kurosaki's speed is his identity , Ms. Inuzuri " he tells her, his lips forming a devious smirk

She smirks at him in return.

xxxXXXxxx

Author's note:

Okay, tell me what do you think about the first chapter. This story is totally different from my other two stories.

If you are going to ask me whether I abandoned my other two fics, the answer is no; I didn't. I just haven't had as much time to update, but I will update them soon.

I would like to start something new from this story. I would like you to identify the person to whom I have been referring to as second in command. Also, you could PM me about your favorite bleach character and your opinion about them being in this story. Other than ichiruki, which was a fixed pairing, you could suggest me other pairings that you wanted in this story.

Please Review!

Love,

Amethyst hazel.


	2. Glorious war

Hey there! I am back with the next chapter. I am happy that you guys loved the plot. This story is dedicated to my ff friend, misha, author of Marriage for a million.

Also, I would like to thank mbravesgirl7, beta reader and friend, who helped me writing the war scenes and with the editing.

.

The Knight and her Prince

Ise Kingdom

Sir Ashido Kano, the commander of the army of Ise Kingdom, was going berserk. It had been two days … two fucking days since the representatives of Ise Kingdom had left to bring help from Karakura Kingdom. There had been no word from either side until now.

Ashido's scouts informed him earlier that the enemy was situated outside their fort, ready to pounce on them like a prowling tiger. They knew no help was coming from the Karakurans; yet, the Ise Kingdom still had not given up hope.

Inwardly, it killed Ashido that no word from Rukia had reached him. She was the woman he loved and cherished the most; yet, she was sent off on a dangerous mission.

His petite love promised the king that she would return back only when she had help, and Rukia always keep her promises no matter what, even if it meant her life. This fact is what Ashido feared the most. She never cares for her when her country is at peril. He knows that she dedicated her life and loyalty to the Ise kingdom. So did he. But he couldn't help but worry for her life.

The general was quickly disturbed from his thoughts when a familiar voice called him. "Sir Kano."

Sighing heavily, Ashido knew who it was he immediately. He turned around and bowed his head courteously at his unwanted guest. "Lord Kyoraku."

Shunsui laughed dryly, his voice holding no traces of humor. "Save the act, Ashido, I know you hate my guts."

"More than you will ever know," Ashido spat out as the signs of courteousness vanished quickly.

Shunsui knew his maroon haired general was love struck. "Is it this because I sent her to bring Kurosaki Ichigo, the crown prince of Karakura?" He paused for a minute to observe the man. "Ashido, what do you expect me to do? I can't send you. Beside yourself, and Shuuhei, she is the best general I've have! Sending you or Shuuhei would have been suicidal. You know that."

Ashido took in a sharp breath. "Yes, I know that but I don't have to like it. I still don't understand why you refused to send back up with her, like Akemi. She is a warrior herself."

"Have you lost your mind? Akemi is the princess of this kingdom! Must I remind you . How could I put the future of this kingdom in danger?" Shunsui, his voice aggravated at the foolishness of his nephew.

"So, you sent Rukia , knowing that it was dangerous?" Ashido said, his voice dangerously low.

"You know it's not like that, Ashido. Rukia is a warrior. I did what's best for the country. Your feelings for Rukia are unrequited. Is it not about time you let her go?" Shunsui told him, trying to get his nephew to see reason.

"Let her go?" A glare of defiance mixed with furry met Kyoraku's eyes. "You just want me to let her go so I will marry your daughter and become the king. You want me to take over so you can retire and enjoy your days in company of your harem, but you already do that now. So, why? Why do you want to take away the one thing I cherished the most?" Ashido growled.

Shunsui started to address Ashido's questions, but he couldn't because the maroon haired male was still vivid.

"You know that I love Rukia, and as long as she is alive, I will never marry your daughter. It seems to me that you are trying to kill Rukia by sending her off on dangerous missions! How could you even think that Karakura would come to our aid? We are not in an amicable relationship with them, even though you know Isshin Kurosaki as a friend. Don't you realize that after Queen Ise's death, you barely spoke with any one and refused to help your neighbors with their battles? Because of your recklessness and arrogance what little of amicable relationship we had with the neighboring countries was hanging on a thin thread. You have tarnished the name of the Ise Kingdom by your actions during your grief."

"That never was my intention." Shunsui countered. He was so torn about his beloved wife's death that a part of him didn't want to go on living.

"It may not have been your intention, but it's what you did. And now, you put the one thing that I hold precious in extreme danger." Grey eyes narrowed at the king. "Know this King Kyoraku, if she gets hurt in anyway because of your actions, I will unleash hell upon you and your precious daughter."

Shunsui watched as his nephew stalked away furiously after his bold declaration.

' If only you could see what I am seeing. ...' thought kyoraku

.

.

.

Rukia looked at the orange haired prince who was ahead of everyone. The man was speeding towards the Ise capital in undeniable speed. She acknowledged that his speed and his skill wasn't a mere rumor, nor were his good looks. The young prince could make any woman swoon with one look. Yet, Ichigo's true swordsmanship were yet to be witnessed by her.

"He is the best," Sir Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Prince Kurosaki's second in command spoke, with pride in his voice as he noticed Rukia's assessment of Ichigo.

'Yes, he is…' Rukia thought to herself as she pulled the reins of her white mare, urging her to move faster.

Minutes later, Ichigo looked by his side, mildly surprised to find Rukia riding beside him. He wasn't used to this. He always rode alone, but something about her presence calmed him. He couldn't place his finger on what it was. She continued riding by his side as they traveled across the land.

The sun was about to rise. The soft glow illuminated her face, her plain porcelain skin. Strands of hair were swaying to wind, while one stubborn bang was left unbothered in between her indigo hues. He could find courage and determination etched on her face, while her eyes held a faraway look. The concern for her people reflected in her eyes. They needed to get to the capital, as soon as possible.

.

.

.

As the sun set, Kyoraku couldn't help but sigh. Maybe he shouldn't expect any help from his neighbors since Ashido was right. He became lifeless after his wife's death. Then, he began making a series of mistakes which led to hundred more.

"Assemble the generals, Shuuhei, we are going to fight our war alone." Shuuhei bowed his head and took his leave.

Unknowing to the king, help was right around the corner as the cavalry approached the castle. Ichigo and Rukia looked over at on another.

"Rukia, you need to go to the palace and inform Shunsui about our plan as well as the enemies at his doorstep. I'll set a diverse and keep everyone back until we will attack on your signal." Ichigo told her.

Rukia nodded and sped off towards the castle, giving one lingering look towards Ichigo. He had already begun to direct the others to their hidden stations behind a hill and he sent a few north to set up the distraction.

It didn't take Rukia long to reach the castle. Suspicious eyes watched her as she fled through the gates and made her way to the king. She ignored all the curious glances and words of soldiers. Her mission was important.

A servant caught sight of her and ran to announce the young general. Without much ado, the door bust forth to the throne room just as soon as a servant announced, "My Lord, General Inuzuri have returned."

Rukia walked in. Her posture never slouched to the curious gazes that she was receiving from the other generals. She came to a stop in front of Kyoraku, and she knelt down and bowed low, showing due respect towards her king.

"You may rise, General Inuzuri. Have you succeeded in your mission?" Shunsui asked as he tried to quell the hope in his heart at her arrival.

"Yes, My lord. The crown prince of Karakura is here with his army," she paused. "My king, they were waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike the enemy. If you permit me, I would speak about the plan that Lord Ichigo Kurosaki had devised."

Nodding his head, Shunsui stated, "Permission granted."

"Lord Ichigo kurosaki wants to mislead the army into a false sense of security with a distraction. We'll wait for the enemy to attack the castle, then the Karakurans will send a signal to distract the enemy. Once they see it, then the Karakurans shall attack with their full force from a hidden area causing the enemy to be forced to fight on multiple fronts," she concluded.

Kyoraku turned towards Ashido. "Before I grant permission for this attack, commander, tell me what happened to the last-minute peace talks. Is Barragan willing to negotiate with us?"

"Barragan held no interest in making peace with us. They refused to release the captives, so we are running out of time, my lord." Ashido replied.

Just then, the sound of cannon pierced their ears. The war has started.

"SHIT!" Ashido cursed loudly before springing out of his chair, quickly diving towards the balcony. Fear coursed through every inch of his body as he saw enemies piercing through their defenses. They mercilessly cut anyone in their way as the sped towards the castle.

To the north a brilliant light caught the attention of both sides.

Ashido's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was happen. The enemies just halted in their attempts to charge the castle. It seemed that they were frightened by the unknow sources of light.

A feminine voice drew the attention of the room. "What are you waiting for, Sir Kano." Ashido turned around, only to look into those determined violet orbs. "This was the distraction I was speaking about." Rukia turned towards Kyoraku, kneeling down, hanging her head low "Forgive me for not awaiting your orders, my lord, but time is of the essence."

Kyoraku gently lifted her up. "No, my child, Ise kingdom will forever remember your help."

Just as he told Rukia that, Kyoraku raised his fist into the air yelling, "Long live the Ise kingdom!"

"LONG LIVE THE ISE KINGDOM!" Everyone in the room repeated. The hope of victory and peace hung in the air.

.

.

.

On the battle field, Ichigo's plan worked. Half of the enemy's army started charging towards the light source while half of them are returned to penetrating through the defenses of the castle, some even tried scaling the walls.

Unknown to them, Rukia and her troop stood atop the castle walls. She made her troop dip their arrows in oil as she let them as she walked down their line.

"NOW!" Rukia commanded as hundreds of arrows flow towards the arm trying to scale the castle wall. Bodies fell from ladders, but new soldiers just replaced the dead ones.

An idea popped into Rukia's head as she threw down some oil onto the wooden ladders. Grabbing a bow herself, she fired shots at each ladder causing them to ignite and slowly crumble.

Satisfied that the walls would be safe now, Rukia left her lieutenant in charge of the archers as she made her way towards the gates. She made sure that Ashido and Shuuhei reinforced the gates until Ichigo arrived.

.

.

.

Ichigo towards the castle to see flaming arrows firing down on their enemies.

"Looks like it's our que, Grimmjow. "Ichigo looked at his second in command, who was sporting a feral grin. The call of battle was strong in both of the men.

Ichigo smirked at his friend and turned to his awaiting army. Raising his fist in the air, Ichigo yelled. "Aut vincere Aut mori!"

"AUT VINCERE AUT MORI!" The Karakuran army replied with great vigor as they charged towards the awaiting enemy.

.

.

.

To the north, half of the Las Noches army arrived at the blazing light source behind the hills. They looked around in shock as they found nothing, but a herd of cattle with torches tied to their horns.

The Las Noches general realized what was happening. They were out witted as he scrambled to turn everyone around.

"WE ARE MISLEADED!" He shouted as the army related the message further down the line, but it was too late to change their course. They had to regroup with the rest of their army if they had any hope.

.

.

.

Barragan was seated up on dondchakka, his elephant, viewing everything with a scythe in his hand. He grinned maliciously as the army of Las Noches penetrated through the first line of defense of castle and the remaining Isle Army was trying to hold the rest of his army. He knew that no one would help Ise Kingdom. Suddenly, half of his army began retreating from where the mass of lights were to the north.

"Oh! So Ise Kingdom is capable of getting help." Barragan grinned maliciously. Soon, he ordered half of his personal, elite staff along with a fourth of his leftover army towards the north.

Suddenly his grinned faded as he realized that a huge army was making their way towards the remaining Las Noches army from the other direction.

Quickly recovering from his shock, Barragan ordered his soldiers kill everyone and anyone on their way.

As huge army rapidly approached from the side, forcing the Las Noches Army to brace in front of the castle's gate. Barragan looked pointedly at the figure leading the army. A person was dashing towards them with inhuman speed. A long black katana was in his hand and his shield glowed in the setting sun, symbolizing his nationality with twin lions on their hindlegs and a blazing sun at the center.

"No…' Barragan mumbled under his breath. Fear coursed through every inch of his body while anger flowed through his veins as he recognized that man - Ichigo Kurosaki.

When the Karakuran Army approached the castle forcing the Las Noches Army to fight, the members were startled when the gate to the castle suddenly rose, revealing the army of the Ise kingdom.

As the soldiers flooded the battle field, Ichigo tried not to search for the violet eyed beauty, but found himself searching for her.

'Ah! There she was,' his inner self was relieved. She sat proudly on her white mare in line of generals as they tried to break through the enemy's forces. The generals made a path for their soldiers by pushing their horses through the spears that faced them.

The army of Ise Kingdom merged with the Karakurans. Together, they fought the enemy as a unit. Swords were crossed across the lines. Blood was spilled from every direction. Shattered bodies as they fell from their horses or trying to scale the walls. Broken and severed limbs lay scattered on the battlefield as the Ise and Karakura fought against Las Noches. No one was left clean.

Rukia moved forward throughout the lines slashing down any enemies who got in her way. She looked around to find all of her soldiers fighting valiantly with the enemy. Each and every solider was doing their part, even if they lost a few lives on their side. The battle seemed to be hanging on the edge of victory with the combined forces.

The petite general looked around once again. In the dimly lit sky, the light fell down on one solider in particular, but she could easily recognize him.

With his blazing orange hair, and long black katana covered in blood, Ichigo looked amazing… like a true death god.

She couldn't help but be transfixed to her spot as he effortlessly parried the multiple attacks, withstanding all of them and countering them with his own. The enemies fell victim to his infamous blade with a swastika as its hilt. Her view was interrupted by an enemy who attacked her; yet, she took his life with minimum effort.

Rukia started to make her way towards the high-ranking officers while Ichigo made his way towards Barragan. Attacking the king wasn't going to be easy. Barragan realized what Ichigo was doing, so he had the soldiers nearest his dondchakka to aim spears in the orange haired King's direction. The first two of them missed him. Ichigo fought back a wide grin. Suddenly, a third spear made its way towards him missing him barely, infuriating Ichigo to the core.

"It's time to end the game, Barragan." He murmured.

Turning towards his second in command, Ichigo yelled,

"GRIMMJOW, NOW!"

The blue haired commander and two of his soldiers raised their raised their shields above their head, making steps for Ichigo to leap to his goal.

Ichigo leapt effortlessly as his foot connected with each shield with correct amount of pressure, propelling himself upward to firmly plan his feet planted on the elephant's head.

He looked at Barragan, who eyes widened, fear evident in them. Without a second thought, Ichigo sliced his throat, ending Barragan's life in a split second.

The soldiers of Las Noches, scattered away with fear as soon as they realized that their leader was dead while the soldiers of Karakura and Ise Kingdom rejoiced in victory.

Ichigo climbed down the elephant turning around, he found Rukia at some distance looking at him with gratitude. Smiling, he made his way towards her while she approached him with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly her face became rigid as ice. Lifting her pocket dagger, she ran towards him as if to attack him. His mind became blank as the dagger approached him. Instinctively, his body jerked back, missing the dagger by inches.

'WHAT THE HELL? WHY WAS SHE ATTACKING ME?' Ichigo asked himself.

Turning around, he found a soldier of Las Noches dead on the ground, with a sword in his hand. The dagger pierced his heart.

Realization hit Ichigo. Rukia just saved his life.

Turning around, he found her looking at him with those eyes, those big violet irises, piercing straight into his amber.

For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

But her posture suddenly changed. The normal regal general was slouching, but why? He raked his eyes over her body. Then, he noticed it. Her left-hand armor was dislodged, showing him blood soaked undercloth.

Ichigo widened his eyes, as she started to fall. Her eyes never leaving his form.

She was losing her consciousness. Her body felt numb and cold. This is it.

She looked into those chocolate brown eyes, shining brightly, looking at her pointedly. She couldn't tear her eyes off his form. She was afraid that he would be attacked from back.

What was this that she was feeling? Was this gratitude towards him for saving her kingdom? Or is there something more? Maybe something deeper than either of them thought or ever expected?

Soon, Rukia gave in to darkness that was succumbing her body.

Ichigo ran quickly towards her. His heart beat frantically in his chest. Before her lithe form could hit the ground, Ichigo was there pulling her to him. Quickly, he lifted her carrying her to his horse as they headed towards the castle.

xxxXXXxxx

Author's note:

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I suck at writing fight scenes, but I hope you like it. And yes, Ichigo's second in command was Grimmjow. I love that dude and plus he is super hot.

Aut vincere Aut mori means -either conquer or die.

here is the next guess for you. Who do you think would be Kyoraku's wife, Queen Ise? I mean, who do you think would be fit for that place?

Her character is an important one in the upcoming chapters. Not too important, but one of the important characters.

And please Review!

Thank you for your reviews, bleach power /blissbeat/achalida /Ichiruki 4vr/ sho .

Bleach power: I am sorry for not posting quickly. I have been busy with work given by my professors. And It warms my heart, to know that you missed me. I don't want Ichigo's or any main characters to deviate too much from their originals, even though it was an AU. As for coming to Kyoraku's character, you would be knowing more about him in upcoming chapters. Yeah, Grimmjow is Ichigo's second in command.

Sho: Sorry for the little late update. And even I love badass Rukia. I am glad that you liked this story.

For those who reviewed through their fanfiction account, please check your private message box for my reply

Thanks for the follows and favorites too.

Love,

Amethyst hazel.


	3. The sun and his moon

Hey guys! Been a while. Well, this chapter took some time. Hope you would like it. Thanks to my beta, mbravesgirl7. She helped me a lot, in putting this chapter together.

CHAPTER 3

Ichigo made haste to the castle with Rukia cradled in his arms. Shifting the reigns in his hands, he quickly placed two fingers to the pulse at the crook of her neck. Fear flooded him. Rukia's pulse steadily got lower while her breaths became shallower.

'No... No... She can't die on me. She saved my life at the cost of her own, I am going to save hers at any cost.' Ichigo thought as he urged his horse forward.

As swift as the wind, his horse reached shortly at the castle. Ichigo's heartbeat pounded in his chest as he looked down to check on Rukia. Her skin was paler than before, and he could barely feel her breathing. Ignoring the guards at the gate, Ichigo traveled swiftly through the busy castle until he came to the castle's keep.

With one swift move, Ichigo got down from his horse, holding the tiny general in a bridal style and ran towards infirmary. In the healing room, a relatively young woman in her late twenties was tending to the injured. Concentration was etched on her face. Ichigo concluded her to be the head medical practitioner. Without any delay, he made his way towards her.

Hearing the hasty footsteps, Isane Kotetsu turned around to see their injured general in the arms of an orange haired stranger. Without asking, Isane promptly took Rukia of the stranger's grasp and headed towards another room within the infirmary.

Ichigo followed the grey-haired healer until he was stopped by a male healer. The man explained that Ichigo wasn't allowed in the room with Rukia. The doctors and patients were the only ones allowed in the room because anyone else's presence there could be a distraction to the doctors and prevent them from carrying out their work.

Therefore, the words of protest quickly died on Ichigo's lips. He didn't want to get in the doctor's way. If the absence of his presence Rukia the best chance at survival, then he would do as he was asked.

All he could do was wait and pray to whatever god was listening. 'Please let her be okay,' he thought as he glanced out the castle window. Ichigo could do nothing but think about the petite general who was being attended to.

 _d_ _on't you dare die ...Rukia. .._

After a while of solace, a voice brought Ichigo out of his melancholy thoughts, "Prince Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned around and bowed, 'Lord Kyoraku."

"Now, now, Ichigo. Is that the way you address your ex-sensei?" Shunsui remarked dryly. He wanted to see his former student smile.

Ichigo chuckled weakly. There was nothing that he could offer Shunsui for his mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of the petite general. Instantly, Shunsui understoood Ichigo's stance. He had been in a similar state when something happened to his beloved Nanao.

 _Ah! To be young again. ..._

The two men stood there in silence as they patiently waited to hear Rukia's fate.

XxxXXXxxx

Hours passed while the two royals were inside, the war was finally concluded. Injured soldiers from Ise and Karakura Kingdoms were piling into the infirmary. Even some generals popped in to check on Rukia once word reached them about her condition.

But none of this was distraction enough for Ichigo. His thoughts remained trouble while Shunsui stood by the prince's side answering questions and deflecting soldiers from speaking to the troubled prince. Hours had passed, yet, there still wasn't word about the petite general.

Quiet footsteps drew the two men's attention. Isane approached and bowed to her king, then she turned to stare at the stranger beside him. The wild, orange mane seemed familiar, but the symbol on the man's armor confirmed her theory. It was foolish of her not to recognize the Crown Prince of Karakura, but all she thought about was saving Rukia when she saw her in his arms.

Taking note of Isane quiet disposition, Ichigo braced himself for the worst.

"Lord Kyoraku, Lord Kurosaki, I'm afraid I do not have good news. General Inuzuri was shot with poisoned arrow. Generally, an antidote would have cured her, but this strange poison is defecting any given antidote. Fortunately for now, the combination of the antidotes has slowed down the spread of poison through her body, but the cure for this poison is out of my knowledge." Isane looked down at her hands, clearly ashamed of her incompetence to save the young, able general.

For a minute, a deadly silence enclosed the infirmary.

"How much time do we have?" Ichigo asked, his face void of emotion and his tone edgy. Shunsui put a hand on the prince, trying to offer him some support.

Isane looked down, clearly shaken by the young prince's cold demeanor.

"I said, how much time is left for the poison to devour her?" Ichigo asked her in the same edgy voice.

"F-five days... my lord," she replied trembling.

"Lord Kyoraku, I would like to take General Inuzuri to Karakura. I think would be able to heal her. General Inuzuri saved my life, and I want to return the favor." Ichigo gave Shunsui a pointed look, leaving no room for the king to argue.

"If it means saving her life, I have no right to object, Prince Kurosaki. You may take her. After all, Retsu Unohana is the best." Shunsui replied. He owed a lot to Rukia, so he wanted to give her the best possible chance of survival.

"Very well, inform this development to her family." With his final words, Ichigo moved towards exit. Grimmjow waited for the prince's command to make arrangements for their travels.

Before Ichigo got to the exit, Shuniu's voice stopped him in his tracks. "She's an orphan and has no family. Please, take care of her, Lord Kurosaki, and bring her back."

"Yes." Ichigo replied in a firm voice as he passed through the exit with Grimmjow in tow.

The two men made their way to gather supplies. The sooner they left, the sooner Rukia could be cured.

Grimmjow looked over at his prince. The blue haired general needed their leader to understand the fruitlessness of their upcoming journey. The little general wouldn't survive their trip.

"Ichigo, you know even with your speed, we can't reach Karakura. It is impossible. Why are you taking responsibility for the girl?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo stuffed supplies in his bag. Thinking that Ichigo didn't understand the gravity of the situation, Grimmjow delivered the brutal truth. "She will not survive the journey. It's pointless."

Ichigo resisted the urge to stab his second in command.

Frustrated, Grimmjow antagonized Ichigo. "What? Now I get the silent treatment? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? What did that little minx do to you? Oh, I know, you -'

Ichigo growled at Grimmjow dangerously, daring him to finish the sentence. Grimmjow took a step back, pulling his teeth, snarling.

"She saved my life, Grimmjow, and I wanted to save hers. Is it wrong?" Ichigo whispered, trying to hide the desperateness in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by his commander.

Grimmjow sighed. The blue haired man reigned his temper in. 'No, it's not wrong Ichigo, but you have to realize that you can't reach to Karakura in the allotted time. She will die. I'm asking you as your friend… your commander… to just think this through. I know you can't handle the guilt of her death, even if it wouldn't be your fault. I am just trying to save you. She may survive a little more if you let her stay here."

"I won't give up. I will save her," Ichigo said forcefully.

Any resistance Grimmjow was about to offer, stopped right in his throat as he caught Ichigo's glaze. The eyes of his prince, his highness, held no room for friendly chat or anything of that sort. No room for any alternative decision. The decision has been made, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez knew that Ichigo Kurosaki will move heaven and earth to save Rukia Inuzuri.

XxxXXXxxx

Three days of constant travelling without proper rest was taking toll on Ichigo. Rukia was cuddled into his chest, tightly secured to withstand the speed. Her heart beat was faint, and her skin was paler than its usual healthy porcelain, causing him worry to no end.

No matter how fast they traveled, they covered only three fourth of the distance. Rukia was unconscious through the whole journey. It was only her faint heartbeat and her irrational breathing told them that she was still fighting, her body was trying to fend off whatever poison that was injected to her.

"Don't give up Rukia..." Ichigo whispered.

XxxXXXxxx

Darkness surrounded her. Pulling her into never ending abyss. Rukia stopped the struggling, finally giving into it as a feeling of lightheadedness overwhelmed her body, enveloping her completely.

Where am I?

Did I not make it alive?

Am I dead?

Several thoughts plagued her mind.

So, this is it...

Goodbye life ...

As she sank deep and deep into the darkness, a faint voice drew her attention. "Rukia, don't give up.."

XxxXXXxxx

Ichigo looked at his hands. They were bruised from holding the horse reins too much, but it was worth it as he approached the outskirts of his kingdom.

"At last!" He whispered quietly. Relief flooded his entire body as he dashed madly towards the capital of Karakura with the petite general in his arms. He smiled at her prone form relievedly, bringing her close to his chest,whispering into her ear, "Rukia, don't give up, we are here."

Streets of Agartha were lined with masses of people on either side of walk to welcome their prince. The towns people were excited at the arrival of their crown prince, but to their shock, he silently hovered over masses. This gave them the opportunity to see that their prince bruised was carrying a bundle, no a tiny human in his arms, as he madly dashed towards the palace.

The keep's gates opened upon recognizing the prince.

Wasting no time, Ichigo climbed down from his horse swiftly carrying Rukia in his arms.

A bespectacled man made his way towards the prince, frowning at his appearance. "Kurosaki, wha-"

"No time, Ishida, call for Unohana." Ichigo glanced down and saw Rukia was barely breathing. "CALL FOR HER URGENTLY." He exclaimed in mild panic.

Ignoring his prince's command, Uryuu asked, "Ichigo, who is this person?"

"I SAID CALL UNOHANA NOW! I AM ORDERING YOU AS THE CROWN PRINCE OF KARAKURA, URYUU ISHIDA!" Ichigo growled, stunning the bespectacled man.

Uryuu made no sound as he carried out Ichigo's orders.

XxxXXXxxx

"High priestess, have you investigated his future, or was it still not decided? Have you gained any visions regarding my son?" Isshin asked the head priestess, Rangiku Matsumotou, as she sat unmoving in front of her deity.

Only silence greeted the king, so he waited for her to complete her prayers impatiently.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Isshin, Rangiku rose from her kneeling position. She looked at Isshin, her eyes void, meaning she was foreseeing the future. After what felt like eternity, she snapped out of her daze, her baby blue eyes meeting the King's anxious eyes.

'The sun finally met with his moon. They are the star crossed lovers,meant to be with each other,but cannot be." Sadness clouded Rangiku's eyes before she continued, "My king,his world has no meaning without her."

Isshin stood there in shock as he digested the priestess' words. His son had found his meaning… his one special person in life, but fate was playing a cruel joke on him. He hoped his son was strong enough to survive the coming storm even at the priestess' forbearing words.

"Thank you…" Isshin whispered to Rangiku as she kneeled once again to worship her deity.

XxxXXXxxx

Phew! Chapter 3 completed. To be honest, I am not completely satisfied with my work, but my beta helped me with it. I wanted to take this story somewhat slowly. So bear with me. It will take some time for ichiruki. This story is all about star-crossed lovers, with twisted fate. Hope you would like it. Please do from readers are always my motivation to continue writing.

Love,

Amethyst hazel.


	4. Let me heal you

Hello minna-san? Here is the next chapter of knight and her you would enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing big thanks to my beta, mbravesgirl7.

CHAPTER 4

Shunsui looked at the setting sun wistfully. He had a foreboding feeling that something was about to happen.

"Lord Kyoraku..." Shunsui was brought out of his musing by his nephew.

Turning around, he looked into piercing gray eyes. "What now, Ashido?"

"The citizens that were captured have been safely recovered from the enemy's base. As soon as they arrived, the injured were sent to the infirmary." Ashido reported. He kept the loses to himself for now because he could see the guilt on his uncle's face.

Shunsui inwardly cringed as soon as the words left Ashido's mouth. His people paid the price for his carelessness. Oh how he wished he could turn back time, but now was not the time for self loathing. He should learn and move on. His people needed him.

"I see, Commander Kano. I appreciate your effort. You can retire for today." Shunsui commanded; yet, Ashido hesitated. Shunsui could clearly see that his nephew wanted to talk to him about something. He even had a hunch about what it was about. Sighing, the Shunsui said, "Talking can wait, nephew. You needed your rest. Now, go get any injuries treated, then get some rest. That's an order, commander."

Sensing there was no room to argue, Ashido bowed to his uncle before he took his leave.

Shunsui sighed heavily. He had to keep the seriousness of Rukia's injury to himself and one other. If Ashido found out that she was sent to Karakura, then another war may start. No doubly, starting with the unwelcome presence of his nephew.

XXXXXXX

The walk to the infirmary was long. Ashido wasn't severely injured, but he was exhausted from worry. Where was Rukia? He had yet to see her after the battle.

Suddenly, he bumped into one of the healers. "Excuse me." Ashido apologized.

"Commander Kano, we have been expecting you. Please have a seat." The man stated.

"You were expecting me?" Ashido asked curiously.

"Yes, sir. You are the only general who has not been in to be checked over." The healer replied.

A sweep of relief passed through Ashido. If all the generals had been through, then Rukia must have been patched up and returned to her chambers. She was petite so the battle could have easily exhausted her.

The healer gestured for Ashido to have a seat. He quickly stitched up the general's outstretched arm and gave him a drink for pain relief.

As soon as he was given the all clear, Ashido retreated to his chambers, letting exhaustion overtake his mind and body.

XXXXXXX

Ichigo stood on his balcony, staring into the endless abyss. Out of the side of his eye, he saw medics rushing to bring herbs to the infirmary. He assumed that they were for General Inuzuri's extensive treatments.

His heart was slightly lighter at the sight of the medics though. The numerous medics meant that his Royal Court Medic, Unohana, kept her word. The pretty general would live. With each passing hour, Unohana was able to stabilize Rukia even more. Now, most of the poison had been removed from her system.

"It seems your highness has returned. Congratulations on the victory."

Ichigo turned around to look at the owner of voice. "Kisuke?" His father's right excellent stategist and an intellect. Noble head of the Urahara Clan and Ichigo's sensei in everything, ranging from sword fighting to war strategy. Urahara himself was one of the sole reason that no one dared to go to war against Karakura.

Ichigo tried to read Urahara's eyes, but they were covered by his blonde fringe as always. "Ishida told me that you bought a young general from the Ise Kingdom with you when you decided to make a suicidal decision to travel without any security!"

Ichigo sighed. "Listen, Kisuke, she took a blow that was meant for me. She saved my life, and the medics of Ise have limited knowledge. She would have died otherwise. I don't see anything wrong with bringing her here for treatment as repayment. As for protection, you've taught me enough to defend myself, I think," he replied to his godfather, looking pointedly at him.

Knowing that his protégée wasn't in a mood to process anything, Kisuke stood silent. "May I see her?" Kisuke finally asked

Ichigo gave a nod to his took off to the room where General Inuzuri was being treated.

The room that greeted them was a silent chaos. Medics were rushing carying the herbs and clean clothes, while some were taking the used containers and soiled clothes. On the bed, the general was in the same unconscious state that he had seen her yesterday. Unohana was rubbing Rukia's palm with some medicine.

Ichigo and Urahara stepped near the bed all while keeping some distance, waiting for the royal physician to signal if it was okay to near the them. Noticing Ichigo and Urahara, Unohana made a small bow of respect, followed by a wave of her hand, signaling that the men could approach her and the patient.

One would think that Rukia was dead due to her pallor and stillness. It was only the unsteady raise and fall of her chest that indicated the petite general was alive.

Kisuke observed her with interest.

"The poison is still lingering within her body. The medicine we were giving her isn't helping much, and she can't take the medicine that she really needs because of her comatose state." Unohana replied, her ever calm, soothing voice laced with mild frustration.

Ichigo looked at the raven haired general.

For a moment, everything was calm. He tuned out everything in the room and his mind. His only thought was about saving the general at any cost.

She saved his life, and he was going to save hers.

Taking the medicinal vile from Unohana, Ichigo reached towards the bed. Sitting at the edge, he tipped the content into his mouth. Both Unohana and Urahara were surprised by his actions.

"Kurosaki-dono!" Unohana uttered.

"Ichigo-" Urahara began to ask his godson what the hell he was doing, but the blonde didn't get the chance to.

Without wasting the time, Ichigo locked his lips with the petite general's cold ones, ignoring slight jolt of electricity that coursed through his veins with the contact. He began giving the contents slowly, prying her lips open further. Cradling her jaw carefully, he deepened the kiss, giving off the last contents of the distasteful medicine. Once completed, he pulled himself away from her lips.

Looking at Unohana, Ichigo could see the amazement in her eyes. Then, he turned towards Urahara, Ichigo could see the utter shock written all over his face.

Quickly, Ichigo excused himself to rinse the remnants of distasteful medicine from his mouth to a near by container. Urahara just starred at his godson. The blonde's mind was still reeling from the scene that happened a few minutes before.

After completing his task, Ichigo found himself in the company of his godfather, who was grinning slyly at him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, daring Urahara to say anything stupid.

With the challenge issued, Urahara let the teasing words on his lips go. He would have another time to probe the Crown Prince for information. Besides, this wouldn't be the last time that he and his protégée had words concerning the pretty general, especially if the king returned before she left.

Ichigo looked at Unohana to see if she dared add anything to Urahara's unsaid words, but she just smiled at the prince.

Taking one last glance at the resting beauty, Ichigo made his way out, and Urahara followed silently as he pondered the prince and the general.

XXXX

Grimmjow gave a curt bow to the King of Ise. "Sir, we would like to thank for your army for the assistance and you for your hospitality, but I think its time for us to take it's leave."

Shunsui smiled, "We are grateful that Karakura has come to our aid. I will forever remember this act of comradery and shall return it with gratefulness. Please accept these small gifts as a humble offering for your help." Shunsui said, producing two chests full of gold and 5000 strong men from Ise kingdom. "These are some of fine, young soldiers, and from now on, they are part of Karakuran army."

Once again, Grimmjow gave a curt nod.

Before Shunsui dismissed Grimmjow, he also produced two official scrolls bearing the emblem of Ise kingdom. "Please give these scrolls to Prince Kurosaki."

Grimmjow felt puzzled by the king's actions, but decided to not show that. "Yes, your majesty."

XXXX

Ichigo was more than exhausted. His father still hasn't returned from his trip, which meant that he had to endure two days of nonstop court sessions with the snotty, rich assholes - the ministers. They treat him like an immature teenager, and he wasn't entirely fond of the treatment either. This lead to him almost losing temper in the court room today. If it haven't been for Kisuke, he would have personally strangled those old geezers.

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to lock himself away for the rest of the day once he reached his chambers. But he wanted to check on General Inuzuri first.

Two days and she hasn't woke up. The prince could still remember the shape of her plump lips. Even though he washed away the remnants of medicine, he wasn't able to remove the feel of her lips.

Shaking his head to break such thoughts, he entered the room where the general was resting.

Ichigo looked at the raven haired beauty, whose skin was returning to normal. The moonlight lit her skin, accentuating her pale figure and her bandaged shoulder.

Ichigo recalled Unohana's words. "The poison has been removed. She may regain her consciousness within two to three days."

Her stray bang was dancing across her face with each breathe she took. Ichigo looked at her closed eyes. Her long eyelashes were highlighted by moonlight. Oh how he wished to see her unusual eye colour.

Open your eyes. I wanted to see those endless violets once more...

Ichigo reached to her, tucking her stray bang behind her ear. He allowed his hand to trace the smooth skin of her cheeks. She was warm now. No longer cold from her brief time spent at death's door.

Despite the changes in her progress, it gave him little comfort. He couldn't ease the heaviness in his heart until she opened her eyes.

He held utmost respect for the petite general, who captured his attention the day she daringly put her sword against his. She enamoured him with her courage. She clearly knew of his reputation and skills. Yet, she dared to raise her sword against him for her people. It showed him that she would do anything for her people. For her country.

His figures reached her plump lips on their own accord.

Ichigo withdrew his hand, feeling it isn't his place to touch her when she was unconscious like this. But he couldn't help himself. He found himself being drawn to her being, always gravitating towards her.

What is this feeling?

"Your highness." Ichigo looked at the servant, who had his head bowed down.

"Speak," Ichigo commanded.

"Lord Aizen has requested your audience, my Lord"

Lord Aizen? At this hour? The young crown prince frowned. Surely there must be an important reason for him to request audience at this hour. Lord Aizen is one of the most respected and revered minister of the royal court. Not to mention, he was impartial with his decisions and always has been loyal to the court.

For him, to request audience at this ungodly hour, the matter must be of grave importance.

Without thinking, Ichigo exited the room and made his way towards his destination.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"Your highness, thank you for seeing me at this ungodly hour. I apologise for disturbing you." Aizen greeted the prince.

"I know you wouldn't have called me if it was a mere issue. So I guess something of grave importance might have caught your attention," Ichigo mused.

"Precisely, your highness. Our scouts from the border have gathered information that the enemy is actively moving across the borders. I suggest that we look into the matter. The Kuchikis have something up their sleeve again" Aizen concluded, a wry look on his face.

Carefully controlling himself so that his rage wouldn't manifest, Ichigo replied "Has father been informed of this development?"

"His majesty was on a trip to Seireitei. This information just arrived a moment ago," Aizen replied.

"I see. How actively are they moving, Lord Aizen?"

Sighing, Aizen replied, "They are swiftly moving during the night in numerous, small units. I suggest we make our move before they cause a potential problem; therefore, we must move some of our protection squads to the borders."

"I agree. Now, who do you suggest we send there?" Ichigo asked

"I suggest we send Commander Fujiwara. I am confident in her abilities," Aizen stated.

"Senna?" Ichigo questioned. Aizen nodded his head and continued "Commander Fujiwara has the army of Karakura as well as the private army of Fujiwara clan at her disposal. Should a situation must arise, the highly skilled Fujiwara army can be dispatched."

"I agree with your assessment. I will send a word to Commander Fujiwara." Ichigo nodded and prepared to take his leave.

"Your highness, Orihime was worried that her future husband might work himself to death." Aizen continued," If you are free tomorrow, I invite you to join us for my daughter wanted to spend some quality time with you. Besides, we must discuss your impending engagement. I've already discussed it with your father prior to his journey to Seireitei."

Ichigo looked dumb for a second. A tiny, albeit forced smile appeared on his face. Nodding his approval, Ichigo retreated back, restlessness clouding his mind.

He safetly reached confines of room. His head felt like it was splitting open as he fell on his bed. Darkess greeted the young prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : So... What do you think? Yes, Ichigo is going to get engaged to orihime .In next chapter, I will certainly wake rukia up and from next chapter we would have our sweet ichiruki interaction.

Please do review.l love them

Amethyst hazel.


	5. Anything for kingdom

Hey there! I have another chapter for you people! Hope you would like it. A big lifetime thanks to my beta, mbravesgirl7 who helped me shape this wonderful chapter!

Northern Karakura Forests, Near Hokutan

The moonless night hid a mass of shadows moving slowly. They walked slowly to avoid detection, but the low echo of footfalls on the hard ground followed the shadows until they came to a stop.

Three crow caws pierced the night, a moment later men appeared, opening a small access point in a hill side.

Five rogue soldiers forced a small hoard of hand-cuffed women through the opening into the secret hideout. Without ado, the group was lead into a large room before the soldiers' master.

"Genryu, you did you bring some pretty women for me again?" A large man asked with a smirk. He was taking in his new crop of women from his seat.

Genryu bowed to his master. "General D-Roy, our looting was successful. These women were hidden, so we took them as a constellation prize."

The general made his way towards the cowering women, leering at them from head to toe. "Now that I look at them, they're very ordinary," he replied, clearly unimpressed.

"Sir, they are all farming women from outside Hokutan. While they may not meet your taste, sir, they will deliver Fukiwara's commander in our hands. She will undoubtably come to save them since they fall under her control." Genryu replied, trying to placate his general with this new information.

The general's eyebrows shot up. "A lady you say?" His voice was filled with surprise.

"Yes, her beauty is world renowned. Once we take over the Fujiwara lands and Hokutan, the beautiful women and jewelry will all yours." Genryu replied.

"Good. Fix them up cleanly..." He looked lecherously at the women, a sinister smirk crossing his face "I am going to enjoy them… slowly," he replied.

The men laughed and hooted, clearly amused by their general's words.

The women were led to a small area within the camp. Unsavory living conditions greeted them. They prayed to every god known, to save them from this dreaded nightmare before something else could befell them.

One of the general's men entered with a red dress in his hand. He came to look at each woman closely to observe the prettiest among them. He planned to send her to the general immediately. So far, he was not satisfied.

At last, he came to a woman clad in red cloak. Idly, he tried to remove the cloak that was obscuring her face, but she fought back.

The young woman grabbed the rogue's wrist in a painful hold, causing the main to cry out. Pulling him close, she delivered a powerful punch to his jaw, knocking him out cold. Without wasting time, she took the bunch of keys tucked in his uniform and uncuffed herself. She threw the rest of keys to the other women.

Two other rogues heard the cry of pain from their comrade. They rushed into the tent to see what was wrong. The sight that greeted them was unexpected. There was a woman in red clothing standing over their comrade laying on the ground.

"Who are you?" One of the rogues questioned as he sword raised, ready to strike at any moment. Hearing no answer from the woman, he brought down his sword in one swift motion. The woman caught his sword at its hilt and used the momentum to twist the sword from the soldier's hand. Using the shock of the rogue to her advantage, the woman delivered a powerful kick to him, knocking both soldiers to ground.

Meanwhile, the other women removed their handcuffs and fled out of camp. Their jumbled activity alerted others within the encampment.

Shouts rose from the guards hidden outside the encampment. A few stayed at their post to monitor the escapees while most of the rogues within the encampment chased after the women.

The general went to make his way towards the escaped women, but he was stopped by the beaten soldiers. They told their leader about how the women escaped, but the general was fascinated by the ability of the young woman.

Just as the general issued orders to attack and capture the woman in red, she sprinted by with the grace of a skilled warrior, laying weird, red flower petals in her wake.

Within minutes, huge, poisonous bees swarmed the rogue hideout attacking ever one in sight. General D-roy fled for his life with a few of his loyal rogues in tow, but most of the camp fell victim to the poisonous bees.

D-roy and his rogue soldiers were stopped in his tracks when they saw a lone figure in a red cloak only a few meters away.

"Look at you, running like a coward! You are the rogue that gave people of Hokutan restless nights?" The figure mocked him. "Care for a duel, D-roy? If you win, I will let you go."

"Who are you?" D-Roy demanded.

The figured before him cackled, "Me? You saw me earlier, didn't you? I guess your memory is just a little fuzzy." The soldiers were unnerved by woman's mocking.

"Master, it was her - the lady who was chosen to serve you tonight!" One of his underlings whispered to D-roy, his voice shaking with fear.

"No, she is not" snarled D-roy. A peasant - a lady at that - would never be able to take down strong men from his army. "Show yourself," he half barked, his voice filling with rage.

The red cloak slipped off, leaving a beautiful woman clad in armor. Her purple hair cascaded down to her waist, while her amber eyes shone with anger, promising the rogues a painful death.

A group of 30 strong men sprang from shadows. They surround and engage the enemy.

Only the D-Roy and the woman are left unoccupied. Suddenly, she springs forth like a lioness pouncing on its prey. A loud crunch signified that her fist found D-roy's face. The man was shocked and put up a pitiful fight in his daze as she repeatedly beat him senseless.

D-Roy finally managed getting a kick in from the ground forcing the woman to back away. He wiped off the blood pouring out of his nose as he tried to focus on the face before him.

"Who are you really?" he spat, spitting out blood as he spoke.

The woman smirked evilly "A while ago you were discussing with your servant about how to defeat me, or rather own me..." She growled at the last part.

D-Roy's eyes widened in shock. This woman was Commander Fujiwara. Senna Fujiwara, Commander of Karakuran army and heir to Fujiwara clan.

Seeing the obvious realization on his face, Senna smirked, as her eyes darkened with ire. He made her people suffer. He made the people of kingdom Karakura suffer. Then, he did the one thing that Commander Senna Fujiwara never tolerated – he abused women and harmed the citizens of her country. D-Roy is going to pay dearly for his treachery.

D-roy turned back to his underlings, wanting to tell them to retreat. but he found each and every one of them on the lying dead on the ground with soldiers of the Karakuran army standing proudly over their dead bodies.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp at his throat, and he had a good idea of what it might be.

"Y-you won without a fight!" He hissed, "I had so many strong me! And what do you do? You take them out with those poisonous bees that followed the red flowers that you spread out. I lost good, loyal men! I would never have lost to you if you fought fairly, you cunning bitch."

Senna smirked, "All is fair in love and war, my dear." She sang in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"You evil bitch! One day I will kill you!" he roared.

"That's such an empty threat, D-roy. Goodbye." Senna laughed loudly. "Arrest him!" She commanded her officers, who followed her orders without any haste.

xxx

Senna sat in her makeshift camp, a little exhausted from the day's group of rebels in northern Karakura were cleared. She was looking forward to going back to the capital. She smiled as she thought about who was in the capital waiting for her.

She missed his loud hair. She missed his arrogant smirks, and she missed his handsome face. Most of all, she missed her crown prince. Her Ichigo.

"Permission to enter, commander!" A messenger stood at the entry of her tent. Instantly, she beaconed him forward.

The messenger presented her with a scroll. Permitting him to depart, she went back to her seat and started opening the scroll eagerly. Could it be a letter from Ichigo? But the one that delivered her letter wasn't the crown prince's messenger.

Reading the contents of the scroll, her body froze … this couldn't be happening…

Without further delay, she slipped into her armor and exited her tent. After giving some urgent commands to her officers, she mounted her horse and dashed towards capital.

xxx

"I am glad that you joined us for tea, your highness." Sosuke Aizen smiled gently at his soon to be son-in-law.

Returning his gesture, Ichigo took the offered seat. "Please, my lord. No need for formalities. We are about to be a family. Please call me Ichigo. Plus, I didn't come here on official purpose." The young prince reasoned.

"Alright then, Ichigo. Orihime will arrive shortly." The young prince nodded his head.

As if on cue, a woman with long auburn hair and gentle grey eyes entered the garden. Ichigo and Aizen stood from their seats, acknowledging her arrival. Ichigo took a look at his fiancé'; she was stunning as always. Her beauty is unrivaled in the whole of Karakura. He knew that because she was chosen as his fiancé for multiple reasons. Orihime would make a wonderful queen. Her unfrazzled patience, gentleness, and kind nature were unparallel.

The only flaw in Orihime that Ichigo found was her lack of a firm will. She was competitive enough to survive in the aristocratic world, but the real world was unrelenting. She'd rather run from a problem than facing it directly. This one made entire difference.

A pair of violets flashed in his mind causing him to mentally shake himself. He didn't need to be thinking about Rukia when he was with his future bride – no matter how much she haunted his dreams or appeared in his mind.

Sighing internally, Ichigo kept up his pleasant appearance. He took Orihime's daintily hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. It felt so… wrong?

XXX

The whole evening was awkward. It had been too long since he Ichigo had been around Orihime. She seemed like the prefect wife, but she lacked that fire… that passion that called to him. Signing, Ichigo returned to the palace in haste to distract himself.

Unfortunately, on most of his ride back, Ichigo thought about those violet eyes.

He shouldn't go see her, but he found himself making his way towards the room where General Inuzuri rested.

Entering the room, he found Unohana tending to the young woman, who was still sleeping. She had yet to gain consciousness.

Idly, Ichigo reached for the general's hand and brought it to his lips. He careful kissed her callous knuckles. The nagging, uncomfortable feeling that he felt when kissing Orihime's hand never surfaced. In fact, he felt relieved. Odd, the lack of sleep might finally have caught up with him!

Ichigo didn't ask himself why he kissed her knuckles because he wasn't sure if he would like his own answer. Instead, he took his leave, giving a nod to Unohana and leaving her without an explanation for his actions.

Unohana watched in slight confusion as Ichigo left. He swooped in to steal a kiss from the general, but what was he playing at? He was promised to someone else after all.

The next morning, court sessions proceeded as usual. The Elders were informed of his impending engagement to Orihime. They congratulated him and praised him for making the right choice that would be beneficial for the kingdom.

Beneficial for kingdom… What about beneficial for himself? Was he happy with getting married to the most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom? Honestly, Ichigo never asked himself this until now.

His head was splitting from these thoughts. Arggghh… Princes were not supposed to get what they wanted, so whatever he thought he felt for the general was irrelevant. Princes only did what was best for their people, and that means setting personal feelings and wants aside.

"Your Highness." Ichigo looked at the owner of the voice that disturbed him from his thoughts.

"Lord Aizen, Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen sighed fitfully. "I hate to burden you with this, your highness, but the situation with the Kuchikis might turn for worse if we do not take up action now."

Ichigo looked puzzled. " I followed your advisement and sent for Commander Fujiwara as per your advice. We both believed that she was capability of withstanding the Kuchiki troops."

Aizen sighed. "Your highness, the message that you've sent to the Commander Fujiwara about the invasion of Kuchiki troops has not reached her. Our scouts have claimed that she left Hokutan to return to Agartha, my lord."

"Agartha? But why would she head here?" Ichigo asked as he tried to figure out what could drive his commander back.

"I do not know why, but I do know that we needed to think fast. Time is of the essence, your majesty. The timing between the Kuchiki Army and your coronation as well as your engagement is too much of a coincidence." Aizen replied, his tone wary.

'Right… the engagement…' Ichigo sighed in his head. He wondered if the Kuchikis attacking would be beneficial to postponing the impending engagement that seemed to be sucking his soul out of him.

"I understand, Lord Aizen. I will think of some other way to force back the Kuchiki forces once I counsel with Lord Urahara." Ichigo replied to Aizen, who bowed to him and left the throne room.

Ichigo needed to clear his mind and possibly sleep for the next 10 years, so he made his way towards his private chambers once he dismissed everyone.

In his head, Aizen's words kept resounding. His impending engagement was getting to his head. It was approaching too fast for him. Perhaps, he should delay the official ceremony given all the chaos occurring right now.

Ichigo was off in his head thinking about reasons to postpone the entire engagement when he heard, "Kurosaki."

Ichigo knew very well to whom the voice belonged to. He turned around, coming face to face with his cousin, Uryuu Ishida.

Inwardly, Ichigo groaned. Uryuu was the Prince Regent and an excellent weapons designer. He was one not to be trifled with. This was why Uryuu was next in line to the throne after the crown prince.

The man was a loyal friend that Ichigo could trust with his life, even if their friendship had grown apart since Ichigo started courting Orihime Aizen at everyone's insistence. Ichigo knew beforehand that his cousin was attracted to auburn-haired beauty, but King Isshin convinced Uryuu that he had to give up his hope to court Orihime. This was for the good of the kingdom because the king needed to gain the support of Sosuke Aizen, a man whose word carried immense value in the courtroom. At first, Ichigo thought that his father was wrong to use the naïve girl, but then, their situation turned dire. He had no choice except for stepping on his cousin's toes and courting the auburn beauty himself – no matter how much he wished that his cousin could have her.

Everything was wrong, but he didn't want to burden his cousin with this. Ichigo knew that no matter how distant or tense they had been recently, there was no bullshitting with him.

"What do you want Uryuu?" Ichigo questioned his cousin. He was exhausted and needed his rest.

"I see, no beating around the bush then… Why are doing this to her? " Uryuu stated, his voice cold and business-like.

"If you are talking about Orihime, Uryuu, you very well know that she does not reciprocate your feelings. If she did, then I would have ended our courtship. You know very well that I am doing this for benefit of our kingdom as per father's wish." Ichigo stated, his voice equally cold.

"You may care for her, but you do not love her." Uryuu sneered. "Anyway, I am not talking about Orihime. I am talking about Senna." Uryu continued, observing how rigid his cousin's body went at mention of her name. "You know, ever since you began courting Orihime, you have sent her through a series of missions. Is she even informed of your courtship and impending engagement? Or are you planning on telling her after your marriage?" Uryuu mocked Ichigo.

Taking Ichigo's silence as confirmation, Uryuu's carefully composed patience snapped. "You are not going to tell her, are you? All you are going to send her away again! Do you even realize what you are doing, Ichigo? You are playing will her! How could you do this to her? You know that she loves you. If you are going to making things official with Orihime, then first cut off things with Senna. She deserves better than that from you, even if you are marrying Orihime just to gain power. You are playing with people's hearts."

Ichigo did nothing but remained silent as he let his cousin speak his peace. Part of Ichigo wanted to snap, but he owed Uryuu to finish listening to him. This may shed light one thing that had been growing in his heart.

"Ichigo, if you think that you are better than Daisuke, then you are mistaken. You have turned out to be this power-hungry animal. I don't even know you anymore, cousin." Uryuu verbally lashed out with everything he had.

This words almost confirmed Ichigo's fear. "You informed her, didn't you? You informed Senna of my engagement," replied Ichigo, his voice low, with a dangerous edge to it.

"No. It wasn't me," his cousin replied.

"Then who is it? " Ichigo roared, "Do you think it's easy for me? Senna is my childhood friend. I care a lot about her. I even told her with our obligations it would be difficult for us to be together before all this began." He exhaled harshly, trying to ease his anger.

"Then why did you promise to marry her, Ichigo, if you knew that you couldn't be together?" Ishida demanded

"I made that promise when we were young… when I thought that I was in love with her. It was a promise made when there were no responsibilities, no old geezers breathing down my neck, and no evil brothers plotting my death for the throne! That promise was when she wasn't the commander of Karakura." Ichigo growled as tense flooded his body.

A silent Uryuu finally replied to Ichigo's earlier question. "It was Daisuke who informed her of your engagement."

"I see." Ichigo replied, his tone devoid of emotion.

Uryuu sighed at his cousin. He had one more bit of information left for him. "Ichigo, the general whom you have bought from Ise.."

"What happened to her?" Panic flooded Ichigo's voice, slightly shocking his cousin.

"Unohana-san mentioned that she regained her consciousness a little while ago. She was resting when I left." Uryuu shot Ichigo a knowing look. "Ichigo, Urahara had to fill me in on the situation with her."

Ignoring his cousin's latest jab, Ichigo turned around to head for the petite general's room.

"Ichigo…" Uryuu's voice stopped him for a moment. "Don't do anything that you will regret later. You have already messed up enough." His cousin warned.

xxx

Rukia opened her eyes, her vision still blurry. She blinked her eyes hoping to clear her vision. The first sight that greeted her was ablur of orange.… Orange?

"Decided to join the world of the living?" A familiar male voiced asked.

The grogginess rapidly fading from her mind. Her surroundings were becoming clearer by the second as she looked around and focused on the orange blur the voice seemed to be coming from.

Ichigo smirked at Rukia's attempt to move her waist length, midnight hair from her vision. Her hair was messy, but in a cute way. Her large violet eyes were blinking rapidly as the morning sunlight shined on her skin.

Ichigo admired her. His face clear of unguarded expressions.

"Lord Kurosaki!" She cried, surprise evident in her voice.

Rukia's mind was bombarded with numerous questions as she saw him. Why was he here? What was he doing here by her bed? What happened to the war? What happened to the refugees captured by the Army of Las Noches?

Eyeing her frantic movements, Ichigo decided to fill in the general about everything. "Relax, general. You were shot with a poisoned arrow. I have no idea how that happened, but you collapsed amidst the battlefield. The medics in your kingdom couldn't cure you so, I took you back to the capital of Karakura, Agartha."

Rukia absorbed this new information, even if she was processing it slowly. One thing she was having trouble wrapping her mind around was the trip. If he traveled from Ise to Karakura, then it would take at least 5 days. How was she still alive?

"How many days have I been unconscious?" Rukia asked as she was contemplating the consequences of being poisoned so long.

Ichigo put a hand to his chin. "Let me see, 3 days traveling, 4 days recovering-"

"3 days?" she stared at him incredulously. Did he travel here in three days? Shutting her gaping mouth, Rukia bowed her head. "Forgive me, my lord, but are you saying that you traveled from kingdom Ise to Karakura within three days?"

"Amusement flickered through his brown orbs. "What did I say to you when we met, general?" He asked her with a slight smile. "Ichigo Kurosaki's speed is his Identity," he winked at her.

Flushing, she looked at the orange haired prince. He was simply stunning. Instantly, she mentally berated herself for having those thoughts. The crown prince was off limits to anyone such as herself. She took a deep breath, hoping that would distract her line of thought.

Ichigo knew the effect he had on women, even Orihime was no exception to his charm., but seeing the petite woman in front of him flush at his wink filled him with a sense of… accomplishment? She was showing him a side that he hadn't seen yet – her modesty. A side that made his respect for this woman grow even more. He knew she was unique from the moment that she raised her sword at him.

The object of his thoughts brought him out of his musings. "My lord, I cannot repay your kindness. Thank you for saving my life," she replied in a heartfelt voice.

"No, Rukia. I am just returning the favor. You saved my life on the battlefield." He replied in a gentle tone, looking into her endless violet eyes.

Her violet orbs locked with his ambers… and an eternity passed…

A/N: hope you liked it! Thanks for tet reviews for previous chapter- Rukiyuki; bleachpower; j Alvarez; hikari Rhonda; lil x ; achalida ; mugetsuichigo.

Thanks for the follows and favorites as well

And, please review

Love,

Amethyst hazel


End file.
